Frozen Waters
by Elements1999
Summary: The story we all know and love about Perseus "Percy" James Jackson is wrong. I am here to tell you the TRUE story on what happened. NOTE: This is a 3 way crossover between Percy Jackson, Frozen, and Rise of the Guardians.
1. Intro

So I'd like to say a few things before you read the story.

If you have read my digimon stories, I would like to say that ALL inspiration I had for the stories are lost. I have no idea what to do. If you have any ideas as to what I should do please pm me and tell me. If no one gives me any ideas with in a weeks time, I will put up a notice saying that if you would like to adopt the story, to pm me and I will give you the story along with any chapters I have in progress.

The idea for this story came from lifeizamaze. This story is dedicated to him/her (most likely her) just because she came up with the idea.

The name for the story came from a GREAT friend I made here on fanfiction. Her screen name is seagurl3. I would also like to say that it is seagurl3 that has been helping me with the story. I give my all my thanks to her and you guys (and girls) should as well. Without her this story wouldn't be posted for I wouldn't have had a name to post it under.

There is no definite time spand for when the chapters will be posted. I have no plan for the story because I wasn't the one who came up with the idea. When I get a chapter done, I will upload it and then get to work on the next chapter. Please understand that it WILL take time.

I will say this one time and only one time. Anything and everything in the story that you recognize is not owned by me. Any OC's I put in will PROBABLY be owned by me. The idea for this story is owned by lifeizamaze.

Finaly I will be posting a few other stories soon. They are still being worked on so it will probably be about a week or two AT LEAST. Also, if you have read There For You, I plan on fixing something in it. One of the songs I put in it is wrong. Well at least it's the wrong version. I plan on getting it fixed with in the next couple of days.

Thank you for going through all that. And now here is the Intro to Frozen Waters

* * *

We all know the story of Percy Jackson and his crazy adventures from when he first found out about himself being the demigod son of the Greek God Poseidon all the way to where he put Gaea back to sleep to keep her from destroying the whole world. Well what if that wasn't what really happened. What if the stuff up to where he takes the sky from Artemis is true and the rest is all made up so no one will freak out about the real story. Well it's time to shed the light on what really happened. Why? Well if you don't find out what happened then you might not get to ever know the truth for these are the last days of human civilization before the world automatically restarts itself meaning everyone (save all the gods, titans, and so on) will die and be reborn when it is their time... again. This is the story of what really happened to Perseus "Percy" James Jackson.


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 1

"Someone help me" I choked out. I had taken the sky from Artemis so she could take out the titan Atlas but I had over estimated myself. The weight of the sky was killing me and I knew if I didn't get it off of my shoulders soon, that my life would come to an end. I watched as Artemis shot arrows and Atlas, my friends Annabeth, Thalia, Zoe, and a few others fight Luke's army of evil demigods. Luke planned on raising my Godly Grandfather (Luke's Godly Great-Grandfather), Kronos, to bring down the Greek Gods just because he was mad that his father couldn't be around for him. The Fates created a golden rule where the Gods cant interfere in our (the demigods) lives meaning they cant see us save for the rare occasion. Luke had some serious issues. Anyways, I was watching my friends and the Goddess fight while I slowly die and hope to be saved before it was to late. Sadly, by the time Artemis delivered a round house kick to Atlas sending him flying into me, knocking me out from under the sky and trapping him (Atlas) under it, it was to late. I was done for. Artemis had gained a thing for me (not love but something like respect) and decided that for me saving her, she would make me a god. I would become a minor god but still, I would be a god. I quickly accepted the offer not wanting to die at such a young age. Sadly I didn't know what was in store for me. If I did, I would have said no.

After becoming the God of Fun and gaining ice-like powers (snow and ice and stuff like that. I still have my powers over water but still I gained new ones), I was put in a special division of Gods and Goddesses called the Guardians. The Guardians are special Gods and Goddesses that are chosen to protect the children of the world and draw power on believers. There was the God Nicholas Saint North (also known as Santa), God of Wonder. The next God is Aster Bunnymund (Also known as the Easter Bunny). He's the God of Hope. Then there's Samuel Something or another. I don't remember his full name. He's known as Sandy to us but everyone knows him as the Sandman. He's the God of Dreams. And finally there's Toothiana. I don't remember her full name either. We all call her Tooth but the children know her as the Tooth Fairy. She's the Goddess of Memories. We all protect these certain aspects of children's lives and help bring them to the children if they need it. One example is that Sandy uses his dream sand to give all the children great dreams whenever they sleep. Another is when the children forget what is most important. The reason we don't remember much as a small child is because our memories from then are held in our lost teeth. Tooth collects them and keeps them so when the a certain child needs to remember something she can go and use the teeth of that child to help them. Sadly though, we can't be seen by anyone who doesn't believe in us. They also can't feel us. They can walk right through us and have no clue we were there. Anyways, after that happened I learned how to control my new powers... somewhat. I keep discovering new things I can do. For example, I'm friends with the winds (also know as Boreas [God of the North Winds], Notus [God of the South Winds], Zephyrus [God of the West Winds], and Eurus [God of the East Winds]) so I can use their powers to let me fly. I don't like it as much as swimming but still, it's a good way to get around without being shot down but my Uncle who still hates my guts.

While learning about my new powers, I watched as Kronos tried to rise. He was getting closer to the rising. Eventually a new kid got to camp. He looked a LOT like me. Now I might not look like it (or act like it or talk like it) but I am smart. That day, however, was my off day and I couldn't figure out why he looked so much like me. I later found out that he was my twin brother. Now I was mad but I would yell later (but that never came). As my brother (his name was Jason Julius Jackson... weird name, I know but I liked it) came close to the age of prophecy, Kronos made one final attempt to rid himself of the prophesized child. Kronos attempted to send the child back in time to keep him from completing the prophecy. I however stopped him. Just as Kronos went to knock the boy out, I stepped in taking the blow to the head. The next thing I know is that I'm being picked up and thrown through a portal. I don't think Kronos realized that I was me and not my brother.


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 2

I was born unique. When I was young I found out I had magical ice powers. I had fun using them and when my baby sister, Anna, was born I brought Anna joy and amusement. As Anna got older we started playing with my powers more and more. One day, when Anna was five and I was eight, Anna woke me up early in the morning so we could play. I ran out into the ball room with Anna and we played a little. Just so you know, our father and mother are the King and Queen out the kingdom we live in, which is Arendelle. Anyways we were playing up until I accidentally knocked Anna out with my powers. I called for my parents while I cried and when they got there we went to the trolls. They fixed the situation but took away all memories of my powers. From then on I locked myself away, afraid of what might happen. Was it foolish? Yes, but in all honesty I was a scared eight year old girl who was afraid of hurting anyone else. That fear stayed with me.

When I was twenty-one, it was time for my coronation. I was to become queen of Arendelle. All was going well that night. I had made it to the celebratory ball and was talking with some random guest when Anna came up with a prince from another country. She said that they wanted to get married and when I asked how long they had known each other they said one day. I said no and Anna threw a tantrum like some little three year old. She then took one of the gloves I wore (it was to keep my powers from getting out of control) and yelled at me demanding to know why I shut everyone out. I tried walking out but Anna said something and I spun around accidentally unleashing my powers. Some people called me a witch while I ran out. I ran up the tallest mountain around hoping to get away and I created a nice castle made out of ice. That's when things turned from bad to terrible.


	4. Chapter 2

**Percy's Point of View**

* * *

After Kronos sent me through the time portal thingy that he summoned to get rid of my twin, I blacked out.

* * *

**Elsa's Point of View**

* * *

I had just created my beautiful masterpiece (an ice castle that I was going to live in for the rest of my life) when something came crashing down from the heavens. When I saw what (more like who) it was, I was shocked. Laying there, in the snow, was a boy wearing brown pants that cut off at the knee, a blue shirt that had a open bag towards the bottom of it on the front and a hood on the back, snow white hair and snow white teeth (his mouth was open) and really really really pale skin. In all honesty, the boy was cute. He looked no younger than my youngest maid (who was twelve) but no older than my second youngest maids daughter (who was sixteen).

Know that I had to do the right thing, I grabbed him by the arms and wrapped them around my neck. I noticed that they were really cold. I then started climbing up the LONG staircase I made. I have no clue why I made the stair case as long as I did. I finally got to the doors to the castle and I did my best to push them open. I got frustrated after five minutes so I kicked the door. It opened the minute my foot hit the door. Once inside, I close the door and carry the boy up to where my room is. Once I got him there I left the room to make a new room for me and then I went to get food for me and the boy.

For a month, the boy laid there motionless. I was about to give up hope, when I heard a crash. The crash was big enough to have been made by my snow-golem (who I named Renay) that I had made to get Anna to leave when she (along with some blond boy, a moose, and a snowman named Olaf) tried to get me to come home. It was during that time that I found out that I accidentally put the whole kingdom in a eternal-winter. Anyways, I ran to the balcony that was attached to the boy's room. What I saw was soldiers trying to take down Renay. I started panicking. I realized that they came to hunt me down, thinking I was some monster. After what happened to Anna, I'd call myself a monster too. When she tried to get me to come back, I freaked out and lost control of my powers and accidentally shot her, in the heart, with my powers. Anyways, what made it worse was that the boy chose that moment to wake up.

* * *

**Percy's Point of View**

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a room made of ice. For some reason I felt like I could do this, but I wasn't responsible for it. The second thing I realized was that I didn't remember anything. I didn't know my name, where I came from, how old I was, or anything else. I just had a feeling and a somewhat nagging voice in my head. Put those together and I came up with some answers. The first was that I was an alien (what ever that was), the second was that my name was Jack Frost (I liked the sound of that), and the third was that I was five-thousand-fifty-eight years old.

"We need to go" I heard a voice say. I looked towards the direction of the voice and saw the most breath taking woman I ever saw (not that I remember seeing any other women). Anyways, this woman had platinum blond hair, frosty-blue eyes, pale skin, and she had on the most beautiful dress I've ever seen (not that I've seen any other dresses). The dress was a pale blue that reflected the color of the ice room that I was in. Anyways back to what was happening.

"Who are you" I asked the woman.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 and three are finally here. The two chapters just came to me so I typed them up real quick and posted them. I didn't bother putting a Authors note on chapter 2 though.

* * *

"No time, now come on" she said leading me out of the room. We made it to the stair case when the front doors were knocked down. The woman looked like she was going to start panicking. She proved me wrong though. Instead of panicking, she grabbed my arm and led me upstairs to what appeared to be another bedroom. Hide out on the patio. They shouldn't find you there. The way she said it scared me so I did what she said.

As I hid out on the patio I heard shouting, firing, and some other stuff. At one point I heard a man say something about an Anna and an Elsa. The way the guy said what he said, I figured out the woman's name is Elsa. The longer the fight went on, the more I got the urge to just go and help out. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer and I went to help. Sadly I was a moment to late. Elsa had been captured and knocked out. I figured I would follow the men back to where they came from and when the time came, I would break Elsa out of where ever the men put her.

After a day or two, we made it back to the place the men came from. I had found out the day before that people (except Elsa) couldn't see me at all and that I could walk through people (except Elsa). I also discovered that I did have icy powers. I also flew using the wind. I sometimes got a conversation out of the wind so I named the wind, wind. Very original, I know. I couldn't find a name for it either. Wind had told me that I was most likely a Minor God that was part of a special group of Gods and Goddesses called the Guardians. Wind had also explained what the Guardians were/was. When we contacted the leader of the Guardians, he said he didn't know me. We then theorized that I was from the future but somehow got back to the time I was in and lost my memory.

So anyways, when we got to the city where the men came from, I was shocked to hear that Elsa was the queen and that she was a witch that was sentenced to death. That death would take place in a month. When I heard this, I searched for Elsa (I kind of lost her and her captors). When I did find her, I saw that she was still out cold. I waited what seemed like forever for Elsa to wake up, but in reality was only twenty-five minutes. Elsa looked shocked to see me and then depressed when I kind of blew up on her. Not like an explosion blew up but a angry questioning blew up.

Anyways after that I freed her and we tried to get away. We made it to the frozen lake/ocean/sea/big body of water and was making our way across it when we were stopped. The man who stopped us told Elsa that Anna (who I found out was her sister) was dead and that it was Elsa's fault. Elsa had a meltdown and started crying. I then saw this girl with freckles and white hair making her way to what looked like a man. I couldn't tell because he was to far away. Anyways the girl stopped and started coming towards us. When the man (the guy who stopped us) was about to kill Elsa (which I couldn't stop because I couldn't touch him) the girl ran and stopped the blade (the guy was using a sword) from delivering the killing blow on Elsa. The girl then froze solid breaking the blade.

* * *

Yay, a sort-of cliff hanger. We all know what happens in the movie but this is where I decided to end the chapter. If any of you feel that the chapters are to short, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get the chapters to be longer. It's kind of hard when you don't come up with the story yourself though. Like I said on the first chapter/update/whatever-you-want-to-call-it, all of the credit goes to lifeizamaze. She came up with the idea for the story. I just happen to be the one filling in the middle and doing all the work. :) I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible. I'm not promising anything though. It depends on when the chapter comes to me.

Also if you have read any of my digimon stories, I am not currently working on them and putting them back up (I took most of them down). I have no inspiration for the stories. If you have any ideas or would like to possibly adopt my stories (which will start Friday, I extended the time some) please pm me.

Thank you,

Elements1999


End file.
